Killer Instinct Fighting All Stars
Killer Instinct Fighting All Stars is a 2019 fighting crossover video game developed by Jordan Shooter. It's based on his favourite fighting video game of all time, Killer Instinct. All Playable Fighters Confirmed: * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) * Dot Comet (Dot.) * Fizz (Xilam's Mr. Magoo) * Spider-Ham (Spider-Man: Into The Spider Verse) * Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!) * Felicity (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) * Stan and Olivia (Paprika) * Mordecai (Regular Show) * Rigby (Regular Show) * Annoying Orange (Annoying Orange) * Brody (Yo Mama) * Mila and Morphle (Morphle) * Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) * Hawkodile (Unikitty!) * Yana (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) * Miss Randi (Dot.) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Cody (Total DramaRama) * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Lana Loud (The Loud House) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Jessica (Craig Of The Creek) * Nev and Dev Jumelle (Dot.) * Cosmo (Planet Cosmo) * British Abby (Abby Hatcher UK Dub) * Sarah (My Catholic Family) * Alex (My Catholic Family) * Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) * Lord Boxman (OK K.O Let's Be Heroes) * Puppycorn (Unikitty!) * Miguel (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) * Bozzly (Abby Hatcher UK Dub) * Dolly (101 Dalmatian Street) * Dee (Yakka Dee) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Benson (Regular Show) * Panda (We Bare Bears) * Pear (Annoying Orange) * Puff (Paprika) * Apple and Onion (Apple and Onion) * Catnova (Dot.) * Master Frown (Unikitty!) * Lili and Lola (16 Hudson) * Mike (Mighty Mike) * K.O (OK K.O Let's Be Heroes) * St. Dominic de Guzman (My Catholic Family) * Deja Vu (101 Dalmatian Street) * Raven Queen (Ever After High) * Jessicake (Shopkins) * Peni Parker (Spider-Man: Into The Spider Verse) * Tobias (The Amazing World Of Gumball) * Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) * Mable Pines (Gravity Falls) * Ogopogo (Dot.) * Hal (Dot.) * Pingu (Pingu In the City) * Mr. Magoo (Xilam's Mr. Magoo) * Moomintroll (Moominvalley) * Lili Bee, Judi Fish & Kodi Fox (Labuntina) * Gwen (Total Dramarama) * Ruby Marshall (Dot.) * Sheriff Pearl (Paprika) * Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) * Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls 2016) * Bloom (Winx Club) * Richard Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) * Muscleman (Regular Show) * Podium (Paprika) * Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales 2017) * Nancy (Fancy Nancy) * Dr. Fox (Unikitty!) * Athena (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) * Addison (Addison) * Tess (Addison) * Kevin (Addison) * Stewie and Brian Griffin (Family Guy) * Mom Comet (Dot.) * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Allegro (Powerpuff Girls 2016) * American Bliss (Powerpuff Girls 2016) * Anais Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) * Morty Smith (Rick & Morty) * Pops (Regular Show) * Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) * Luna Loud (The Loud House) * Batman (The Lego Movie) * Amala (16 Hudson) * Grizzly (We Bare Bears) * Mr Poopybutthole (Rick & Morty) * Ricky the Rocketship (Triptank) * Gary (Gary & His Demons) * Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) * Bigfoot (Paprika) * Steven (Steven Universe) * Weazel (Xilam's Mr. Magoo) * Danger Mouse (Danger Mouse 2015) * Penfold (Danger Mouse 2015) * Skips (Regular Show) * Sam (16 Hudson) * Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) * Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) * Prohyas (Mighty Magiswords) Cast * Abby Ginsburg as Catnova Singer * Abigail Oliver as Nev Jumelle * Alex Hirsch as Bill Cipher * Alexander Armstrong as Danger Mouse * Ali Lyons as Cosmo * Alslin Konings Ferrari as Lili Bee * Allerga Clark as Felicity * Andrea Libman as Lili * Arturo Sandoval as Miguel * Barbara Weber-Scaff as Puff * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Bobby Moynihan as Panda * Brock Baker as Brody * Cameron Arason as Kevin * Candi Milo as Ogopogo * Christian J Simon as Darwin Watterson * Colin Murdock as Fizz * Courteney Taylor as K.O * Daisy Caitlin Brown as Judi Fish * Dan Russell as Richard Watterson * Dane Boedigheimer as Annoying Orange and Pear * David Gasman as Podium and Bigfoot * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Demerece Nash as Tess * Demetri Martin as Ice Bear * Denise Oliver as Mom Comet * Eddie Deezen as Mandark * Eric Bauza as Master Frown and Allegro * Eric Edelstein as Grizzly * Ethan Tavares as Dev Jumelle * Frank Welker as Morphle * George Gendi as Apple * Giacomo James French as Kodi Fox * Grace Oliver as Ruby Marshall * Grey Griffin as Puppycorn and Lana Loud * Hugo Harrison as Tobias * Ian Hanlin as Mr. Magoo * Isaiah Slater as Hal * J.G Quintel as Mordecai * Jashiya Watters as Addison * Jeremy Prevost as Mike * Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman * John Mulaney as Spider-Ham * Jordan Shooter as Announcer * Justin Roiland as Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith and Mr Poopybutthole * Kat Cressida as Dee Dee * Kate Micucci as Dr. Fox * Katie Leigh as Athena * Kaycie Chase as Stan and Olivia * Kevin Eldon as Penfold * Kimiko Glenn as Peni Parker * Kristen Li as Bubbles * Kristen Schaal as Mable Pines * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson * Kyle Carrozza as Prohyas * Lauren Donzis as Deja Vu * Laila Berzins as Yana * Lee Delong as Sheriff Pearl * Lilly Bartlam as Dot Comet and Gwen * Logan Grove as Gumball Watterson (Archive audio) * Lucia Cunnigham as Jessica * Mark Hamill as Skips * Mark Little as Gary * Maryke Hendrikse as Lola * Matt Hill as Ed * Mia Sinclair Jenness as Nancy * Michaela Dietz as Dolly * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Nika Futtermann as Luna Loud * Olivia Olson as American Bliss * Randi Zuckerburg as Miss Randi * Richard Ayoade as Onion * Roger Craig Smith as Hawkodile * Ryota Iwasaki as Pingu * Saanvi Patel as Dee * Sabrina Glow as Mila * Sam Marin as Benson, Muscleman and Pops * Samuel Vincent as Edd * Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire and Stewie and Brian Griffin * Shawn Macdonald as Weazel * TBA as British Abby * Tabitha St. Germain as Amala * Taron Egerton as Moomintroll * Takemaker as Sarah, Alex and St. Dominic de Guzman (Archive audio) * Tara Strong as Princess Unikitty * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson * Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud * Tom Kenny as Spongebob and Ricky the Rocketship * Tony Sampson as Eddy * Vincent Tong as Sam * Will Arnett as Batman * William Salyers as Rigby * Wyatt White as Cody and Bozzly * Zach Callison as Steven Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 Category:Killer Instinct Category:Microsoft Studios Category:Rare Category:Iron Galaxy Studios Category:Double Helix Games Category:Pegi 12